Talk:Final Fantasy XI Dictionary of Terms and Slang
Should we add chat slang, like iirc, to this too? Or keep it to just game term slang? --Syeria 22:37, 13 May 2006 (PDT) ---- If it's chat slang that's used in game, then yes. Anything that a newb wouldn't necessarily know what it meant (not self explainatory phrases like 'healer' or anything). You can see I added LOL and all that, so stuff along those lines is perfectly fine. --Chrisjander 23:01, 13 May 2006 (PDT) The definition given to ' orz ' is incorrect. It is Japanese in origin, and is meant to be a person kneeling down in humility, begging for forgiveness. eg. "I forgot to bring armor with me, ((Please forgive me.)) orz" The definition given to ' orz ' is incorrect. It is Japanese in origin, and is meant to be a person kneeling down in humility, begging for forgiveness. eg. "I forgot to bring armor with me, ((Please forgive me.)) orz" --Melchaia 09:00, 24 May 2006 (PDT) MOB Mob actually comes from the term M'obile '''ob'ject. It refers to anything in the game that can move on it's own - at least it used to. It's meaning has somewhat changed and is used in reference to things you fight and kill, but it's origin was meant for NPCs as well. --Ganiman 09:18, 24 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Guess I'll note. There's actually great debate over what "mob" originally stood for or derived from. "Movable Object" is more of a "backronym". Other possible theories include: Movable Object Block (from MUDS); "monster or beast" and "mere ordinary beast". Also, the letters M, O, and B respectively precede N, P, and C in the alphabet. (NPC). There's no real consensus amongst gaming historian types, so its probably best to just shy away from definining is except functionally --Noname1122 10:48, 24 May 2006 (PDT) Orz If its wrong, change it, I didn't add that one. --Chrisjander 12:17, 24 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Think we should add things like !!!11!!QQ!!11!!QQQQQ? --14:48, 24 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I think a most elite speak should be left out, since most of those types don't inhabit large portions of FFXI. I've only seen a very limited amount of that in the few years I've played, so it hasn't really latched itself on like a parasite to the current vernacular, so for that I'm very pleased. Just use the most common ones you can think of, everyday phrases and words we take for granted that newbies might not know. --Chrisjander 15:07, 24 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I added a bunch of stuff. Should we put it in table format or something to make it easier on the eyes?--Joon 16:08, 4 June 2006 (PDT) Also, on other forums, there's discrepancy as to what the definitions between "Debuff" & "Enfeebling" are. Some people argue that "Debuff" & "Enfeebling" are not supposed to be interchangeable. For instance, a person would say that if a Beetle did Rhino Guard, giving it an evasion boost, & a RDM cast Dispel on it, this would be considered a debuff & not enfeebling since the mob wouldn't be necessarily enfeebled 'cause its base stats were not affected by the dispel. Discussion anyone? ---- Everyone I've ever heard use the term "Debuff" in game means "Enfeeble"; that is, it's used as an antonym to "Buff" rather than to describe removing buffs. If you mean Dispel, say Dispel. --Valyana 20:54, 5 June 2006 (PDT) ---- If you need to be specific, Debuff refers to anything that lowers an enemy's stats, like slow, burn, or dispel. An enfeeble is a FFXI game term referring to spells that use the Enfeebling Magic Skill, though is often used interchangably with debuff. --Chrisjander 20:58, 5 June 2006 (PDT) ---- I don't think that orz is leetspeak, it is Japanese emoticon similar to our :) or :( ... there are some other's that I've seen playing FFXI that aren't up here, like m(_ _)m \(^o^)/ and many others. Do you think that these should be there too? I think that orz could be confused for an actually word or acr., so I think it could stay. --Pinkfae 14:08, 9 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Its not elite speak, my comment on it wasn't refering to Orz. Someone asked if we should add things like LOLOMGBBQ!!1!11! to the dictionary, I was refering to that comment. Orz is a pictogram of a little man bowing. the O is his head, the r is his hands, and the z is the bent legs. --Chrisjander 14:22, 9 August 2006 (EDT) ---- SUGGESTIONS: "Camp" - maybe add to the second definition the (more particular) use of camp as in "KRT has 2 camps". basically, note that people talk about # of camps. "Check (synonym - Con)" - also (obviously for 'check') a verb; people often hear "what does that con to you?" and may be confused. "Despawn" - synonym: 'depop' "Farm" - has transitive and intransitive sense, as in "i farm beehive chips" and "i'm broke, i need to farm" respectively. "FTW/FTL" - notice that you didn't explain the usage of this whatsoever. i never use it, so i won't help with this one; (may want to put an explanation for ';' and ';;;;' and the completely distinct "; ;" by the way). "HQ" - people often refer to, say, KB as the "HQ" of behemoth. just noting that it's not limited to synths (though it's derived from them). "NQ" - see HQ-_-;; "Proc" - definition is too constrictive; kick attacks proc, double attack procs, counter procs, block procs, etc. "R" - come on now-_-. "r" as "are"? that's only widespread among 5-yr olds. "JSE" - job-specific equips. you have RSE, why not throw in JSE? "TP" - used as a verb by some/many melees to refer to building tp. your "tp gear" may differ from your "ws gear" for example. "U" and "UR" - orz can't think of anything else offhand, though you could satisfy some of us oldschoolers with an entry for brady-n00bs-_-;;. gogo mnk/rdm. Garbage Sh#&$adel ''"(n.) a 'playfully' derrogatory term for the oft hated camping location of Garlaige Citadel. Often shortened to just Garbage or The Sh#*%adel. While falling out of use now, '''except by older players still tormented by the memories"'' LOL, I like that... Too bad we don't have a nickname for CN too. --Joon 11:54, 6 June 2006 (PDT) I'd like to see one for Valkurm Dunes myself. Seems like I've spent half my life there, and the other half dreading having to go there. --Rirotiro 16:38, 6 June 2006 (AST) LOL that's hilarious that others called it the same thing, I remember always saying that too, especially when Sh#*%adel bats were always zoned. --Wayka 19:21, 23 February 2007 (EST) EQ Think we should add EQ? I am always yelling at my freind to not switch is EQ cuz I dont want to find myself running into a wall when I get back ^^ --Nynaeve 16:50, 6 June 2006 (PDT) {moon} {sea} {sky} ... {earth}? Was in my ls earlier, talking about my plans to get Moongate pass later this week, when my friend brought up he had heard of "earth." He couldn't recall where he had heard it from, or what it could be, and I hadn't a clue either. Anyone else have an idea, if {earth} is even used, what it could relate to? I don't think it does, but just curious anyway... Snojoex 20:03, 6 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Yeah I think you enter Earth when you turn off the game... Sorry, I couldn't resist...--Joon 20:22, 6 June 2006 (PDT) ---- You know the sad thing? I actually gave him that response when he said it... But after I said it, I realized he was serious, so hence brings along the question, lol. Snojoex 05:01, 7 June 2006 (PDT) ---- ...Halvung? Either way, {Earth} is hardly ever used. I've never seen it before this. Feba 23:25, 11 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Erm. {Earth} is in the auto-translate function just as {Wind}, {Water}, etc. are. It's an element, not a place reference. And honestly, {moon}, {sea}, and {sky} are in the auto-translate purely for functionality; they aren't SE's official names for Al'Taieu, etc. They're words the JP players originally used to label these places, for simpler reference... No need to speculate or spread rumor here. It's BS. ;3 --Chacharu 17:25, 27 June 2006 (PDT) Gobbo In the 3 years I've been playing this game, I've never heard of the word "Gobbo" before, but whatever... --Joon 13:39, 22 June 2006 (PDT) The JP shorthand for goblin is ゴブ, which translates to Gobu, which is probably where that slang comes from. --Aurikasura 20:18, 6 September 2006 (EDT) Category I would like to see a category for some of these terms that have articles on them. I don't want to see this turned into a category since I think it will make the page a little too big. How about something like category:terminology? --Pinkfae 12:20, 3 August 2006 (EDT) violation of the FFXI Terms of Service I just noticed that RMT is up here which is talking about an activity that is against the SE terms of service. Do you think we could add windower as well? I see people talking about it all the time and it might be good to say what it is. But I don't think we should provide any links to where to get the program. --Pinkfae 14:11, 9 August 2006 (EDT) Yokodama Yokodama is also another Japanese word for SATA. I've read Fuidama before, which is listed in this dictionary, but Yokodama was very commonly used for THF's SATA in Late 2003 (before it was nerfed). Plug "yokodama" into Google's search engine and you'll see a bunch of links come up (one link which is now broken but still cached provided an extensive explanation of it and how much dmg it did at the time. The page name was RuneBearers forum or something like that). --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 09:56, 6 September 2006 (EDT) Fraps I figured I should add Fraps since I didn't see it there and it gets used a lot. This is the first time I've edited something and I didn't push "Minor Edit". Should I have or is that only for changing what's already there? Minor edits are mainly for changing format and spelling/grammar. Regular edits are for when you add new stuff to an article. --Chrisjander 10:57, 9 September 2006 (EDT) Okay. Thanks lol. BTW, I forgot to sign my comment earlier... -Althena 16:36, 9 September 2006 (EDT) Suggestions *"Camp" - maybe add to the second definition the (more particular) use of camp as in "KRT has 2 camps". basically, note that people talk about # of camps. *"Check (synonym - Con)" - also (obviously for 'check') a verb; people often hear "what does that con to you?" and may be confused. *"Despawn" - synonym: 'depop' *"Farm" - has transitive and intransitive sense, as in "i farm beehive chips" and "i'm broke, i need to farm" respectively. *"FTW/FTL" - notice that you didn't explain the usage of this whatsoever. i never use it, so i won't help with this one; (may want to put an explanation for ';' and ';;;;' and the completely distinct "; ;" by the way). *"HQ" - people often refer to, say, KB as the "HQ" of behemoth. just noting that it's not limited to synths (though it's derived from them). *"NQ" - see HQ-_-;; *"Proc" - definition is too constrictive; kick attacks proc, double attack procs, counter procs, block procs, etc. *"R" - come on now-_-. "r" as "are"? that's only widespread among 5-yr olds. *"JSE" - job-specific equips. you have RSE, why not throw in JSE? *"TP" - used as a verb by some/many melees to refer to building tp. your "tp gear" may differ from your "ws gear" for example. *"U" and "UR" - orz can't think of anything else offhand, though you could satisfy some of us oldschoolers with an entry for brady-n00bs-_-;;. gogo mnk/rdm. --Bowser 11:24, 21 January 2007 (EST) ---- Note, you can sign your name by putting "--~~~~" at the end of your post. Most of those seem like good entries/expansions, with two exceptions. 1) 1337 speak is not explained here, nor are simple chat abbreviations (such as "u" for "you" and "r" for "are"). And 2) "orz" is a pictagram, not slang, and I believe it is already explained (and it does not mean "you" or "you're"). It is used when begging forgiveness, or anytime you're bowing to someone. It's a little man on his knees, bowing. You should be able to figure it out, his head is the "o". --Chrisjander 17:45, 20 January 2007 (EST) ---- thanks the formatting help. i know what 'orz' means. my problem with the "explanation of 'ftw' is that, for someone who hasn't heard it (often) in context, the explanation of 'ftw' may as well have said it was "five tell wisdom" for all the reader would be able to use (or understand) it in context. that's fine though, i just offerred the above to enhance the entry on the whole. i'd make the changes myself, but my limited knowledge of formatting would likely end up resulting in the page's total destruction. --Bowser 11:24, 21 January 2007 (EST) ---- i made some of the changes i suggested. i'd do the rest, but i'm too lazy. i suppose the most important one was "check", which IS NOT a noun, especially in use. if i could think offhand how to phrase what PROC means i'd fix that too, because it has nothing to do with weapons per se, but rather certain things processing (guard, double attack, additional effects on weapons, etc). --Bowser 04:15, 24 January 2007 (EST) someone removed my entry for bradyn00b and most of the mistakes i pointed out (eg proc) remain. this guide fails and i'm not fixing it:D. --Bowser 00:23, 7 March 2007 (EST) ---- I think "Proc"'s description should be changed to "'P'rogrammed 'r'andom 'oc'curance" which would describe any effect that activates outside of player control on a basis that is seemingly random. --Getsuko 15:44, 5 February 2007 (EST) ---- You may want to add the assault ranks, IE "LC Lebros Cavern assualt do you need it?", many new players to ToAU often don't know what these refer to. --Skyw4rp 01:53, 28 February 2007 (EST)